<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Layers by annetta23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689624">His Layers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23'>annetta23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Folie à deux [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a couple years since Will decided he's destined to surrender and be Hannibal's fully. It had been a couple years, and apparently he hadn't peeled all of Hannibal's layers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Folie à deux [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“Are</strong> you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal answered the genuine concern with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. Are <em> you</em>? We cannot turn this thing around, Will.”</p><p> </p><p>They were flying Verger style, side to side in a helicopter to a secret destination, wherever it was Alana and Margot residing. Hannibal was excited upon getting the invitation from the ladies to spend a few days with them, yet Will was fairly suspicious. Just suspicious, not fearful. Alana could have all the reasons in the world to plan a hidden agenda.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing you have to worry about,” Hannibal said calmly, confidently. “If I were Alana, I wouldn’t even think about seeking old revenge. What for? She’s living a good life already.”</p><p> </p><p>She was, indeed. Will squeezed Hannibal’s offering hand and tried to enjoy the endless green outside his window. It had been a couple years since they closed a defining chapter in their life by stopping Red Dragon. And it had been around the same time since Will heard from everyone, names from his profiling days. Cases in newspapers would make him think of them, but most of the time he’s happy they’re all in the past.</p><p> </p><p>This trip could go either way; a classy reunion, or a reminder and even a rebirth of past  occurrences. Will hoped there would be no blood spilled easily this time, and maybe he really had nothing to worry about. Off the helicopter, they were welcomed by the ladies and their boy with warm smiles. And a dozen helpers in sleek white uniforms.</p><p> </p><p>“I had doubts,” Alana led them inside to a vast, almost empty sitting room. “But then Hannibal’s confirmation letter arrived, and we’re so glad that you two are here.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll surely have a great catching up over dinner,” Margot added, pausing a bit before resuming. “My chef here is a genius. But please, have some rest first. Jonathan here will show you to your room.”</p><p> </p><p>Their room turned out to be a mini penthouse-like area, more modern and minimalist compared to the main building but still as elegant. </p><p> </p><p>Will wouldn’t expect anything less from the Verger.</p><p> </p><p>They unpacked their little duffles and started to undress. Without being asked, already topless Hannibal helped Will with his last buttons. There’s something in his faint smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Will ended up scoffing, amused. </p><p> </p><p>“The look on Margot’s face when she saw my hand around your waist,” </p><p> </p><p>Now they’re laughing together. They all, four of them, shared a rather tragic history and past relationships. Just the way Hannibal explained his observation made Will realize the funny, less dark layer to it.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Will couldn’t believe his life could be this dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, it couldn’t be any more dramatic than this; sharing a hot shower with the man you wanted to kill once. Will kissed the bottom of Hannibal’s neck softly, nibbling on the warm skin. He used to imagine and fantasize of slashing that tender part; Hannibal would have loved the aggression of that revenge. </p><p> </p><p>But they had moved past that.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have time?” Hannibal grunted, and Will decided they did. He turned around, facing the cold tile and started to moan almost immediately. Hannibal had dropped to his knees, pulling Will apart and prepared him with his hot mouth and long licks around the hole. </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, aggression was never a part of their sex. Will expected something dark, even rather violent, but soon he learned the loving part of Hannibal. Hannibal was attentive, appreciative. That Will knew since the very beginning, even during the peak of Hannibal’s manipulation towards him. Only after he completely surrendered, now that he was Hannibal’s, Will could experience the other layers of the man.</p><p> </p><p>His passionate touch in bed, or in this case the shower, was one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling good?” Hannibal kissed Will’s wet curls. “Is this good, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beyond good,” Will helplessly choked. “Fuck me faster. <em>Oh, Jesus…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>It definitely helped Will feeling easier about the visit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“But my true art,” Hannibal said, “would always be the meals I prepare for Will. Daily.”</p><p>“You can say I’m super spoiled." Will laughed. "But hey, I sous-chef some nights.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“Might</strong> not be as diverse and interesting as Hannibal’s creations,” Alana clapped her hands twice, “but I guarantee you they’re delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>Servers started pouring into the dining room. Of course they’re having ham. The smoked meat was indeed delicious, even the potato and steamed veggies sides were divine. Will licked the juice dripping from the corner of his mouth, happy that right next to him Hannibal seemed to be having a good time too.</p><p> </p><p>Conversations started rolling, but it’s too obvious that everyone on the table was so...careful. It’s not hard to notice the silent struggle, when you used to observe emotions as a living. With Alana especially; Will could read her like a vivid street sign in broad daylight.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannibal has been showcasing and selling his original arts,” Will informed voluntarily. “The local gallery loves his pieces.”</p><p> </p><p>“But my true art,” Hannibal said, “would always be the meals I prepare for Will. Daily.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can say I’m super spoiled." Will laughed. "But hey, I sous-chef some nights.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the ice had been broken. This was what lacked from their past: simple, civil talks. The ladies started talking about daily things around the farm, and inevitably about their boy, Morgan.</p><p> </p><p>Will gulped, uselessly tried to remove the sudden lump in his throat. It could've been him, talking about smart, handsome five year old Morgan with shining eyes. He would've taught his boy how to fish, or how to bond with the dogs, the way Margot had been bringing Morgan around the horses.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me," </p><p> </p><p>Will took his water, swallowed and things just got worse. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why am I this sad? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Between the painful coughs and his watery eyes, Will felt Hannibal's hand on his thigh. The ladies dropped their jaws, and some of the helpers in white uniforms came rushing.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, Sir? Would you like some hot tea?"</p><p> </p><p>It's Jonathan from earlier. The young man had started wiping the spilled water from the placemat, Will's lap and exceptionally gently from Will's trembling chin with the soft cloth.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes locked together for a moment, and Will felt it was harmless yet...uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to lie down in the room?" Hannibal added calmly, yet his observing eyes were concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but you should stay here. Please, everyone, carry on with the dinner."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, Will," Alana frowned. "I hope you're okay. Jonathan, take Mr. Graham back to his room. Just leave the tea on his bedside." </p><p> </p><p>Will forced a smile before moving towards the door. The last thing he saw was Hannibal's eyes on Jonathan. He didn’t see long enough to determine what the look meant. Honestly, Will didn’t mind a slight possessiveness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“We both struggle, Will,” Hannibal said after a long pause. “This is how I cope with mine.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong> He's</strong> back; stag head Hannibal was here. Cold, merciless, looking down upon a young man shaking in his death. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But no, he's not dead. Near, but he's hanging there. The man, actually the boy, was fighting for life and composure though he's bleeding more than he ever bled before. His left hand was shaking, tightly holding onto his palm-less right hand. It had been cut and now he's left with pain, fright and dying consciousness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Deep down he's feeling lucky yet haunted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hannibal?"</p><p> </p><p>Will’s voice came out dry, painful, as if he had been screaming to stop the dream he just had. Which could be the case.</p><p> </p><p>"Hannibal? Han-Where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Definitely not on his side of the bed, or anywhere in the room. Will took his blinking phone on the nightstand and read the text in Alana's careful voice. He felt sick all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Alana Bloom</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Will, my staff Jonathan disappeared then reappeared to resign with a chopped hand. Please tell me you're not thinking what I'm thinking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Will recalled Jonathan's attractive face and pale blonde hair, realizing he was not around the morning they were leaving. The boy insisted to tuck Will into bed that night, the first night when Will got all down and mellow thinking about Morgan, Walter, and inevitably Abigail. All the kids he didn’t get to fully care and love.</p><p> </p><p>The headache was limiting his senses, but Will still remembered Jonathan’s touch. How Jonathan's fingertips would lightly brush his skin while helping him change clothes. When he held Will’s chin to take small sips of his tea, and a gentle pat to the hair when he’s wishing Will a tight sleep before he left.</p><p> </p><p>What were the chances that Hannibal found out all these details?</p><p> </p><p>Bigger than the chance of a comfortable day and mind. Will had no idea how he's going to confront Hannibal. How he's going to deal with the truth, if Hannibal was indeed still stabbing and slashing parts when he felt like it. And what's going to happen to them if that's the case.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys," Will smiled to the dogs gathering at the bottom of the stairs. He could use some fresh air. "Let's take a walk, let's go. Where are your toys?"</p><p> </p><p>But the front door was locked. Will checked again and again to make sure until he was really sure. The dogs followed him to the kitchen, to the sitting room facing the back foyer, to every corner of Hannibal's house known to have a door.</p><p> </p><p>They're all locked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hannibal?"</p><p> </p><p>Will went for another round, this time pulling and pushing all windows. They're all locked, shut tight. Slumping by the sofa, Will realized he's now Hannibal's damsel in distress. His dogs innocent eyes were his only escape to find some peace.</p><p> </p><p>He was right about the trip. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hello,</strong> Will,”</p><p> </p><p>Through his headache and swollen eyes, Will opened his eyes to Hannibal’s acknowledging face. The sofa beneath was comfy and warm, but Will felt like exploding to a weak wrath looking at the colorful stains around Hannibal’s hands. He had been out painting in his studio after what he did, like it’s just another day.</p><p> </p><p>Quintessential Hannibal. The familiarity was sickening.</p><p> </p><p>“That night I smelled you,” Hannibal said calmly, “I smelled you on Jonathan. Your sweat, your skin. More than that, the boy would have suffered more.”</p><p> </p><p>Flashes of the hand-less boy were back gracing Will’s head, this time with Jonathan’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s just a server,” Will shook his head, crying inside for Jonathan. “He’s just a boy,”</p><p> </p><p>“Then that boy should’ve kept his hands busy serving, and serving only.”</p><p> </p><p>This was how Will knew he’s special, how he truly knew he’s Hannibal’s. Not the deadly jealousy, but the fact that Hannibal Lecter willingly explained his action to him. Will had that luxury, but that didn’t mean anything.</p><p> </p><p>“We both struggle, Will,” Hannibal ran his hand softly across Will’s hair. “I to know you, you to accept me. I felt your pain, when Morgan was the star of the discussion. They dig the old grave, and I was afraid I could lose you. You could’ve sourced that sadness back to me and our pasts.”</p><p> </p><p>“But making me a Rapunzel is not...curing any of my pain,” </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve talked to me about your struggles instead of...acting on it and making me a prisoner for your guilt. Hannibal? I'm not a lifeless belonging you can keep here. Even the dogs have their hole on the door!"</p><p> </p><p>“We both struggle, Will,” Hannibal said after a long pause. “This is how I cope with mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Will had begun thinking how he's going to cope with his, and if back taking life was one of the options.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal’s eyes were bulging at the knife, at his hand that just slapped death away from Will. He didn’t see this coming.</p><p>“Will?”</p><p>“Don’t stop me,” Will tasted his own tears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“I’m</strong> going to change real quick, then I’ll prepare us a brunch.”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s the end of their “discussion”. Hannibal put the closure to it, and as always, Will accepted. He had to accept the fact that his partner still butchered people to justify his disappointment. Had to accept being imprisoned for Hannibal’s peace of mind.</p><p> </p><p>But this could be the last time.</p><p> </p><p><em> Why not? </em>Will wondered as he wandered to the kitchen. He couldn’t live like this. Will’s eyes went straight to Hannibal’s knives shelf in the corner; a shelf of solution. He had been stabbed before, in this very kitchen, and the pain from a knife had become familiar that it’s no longer a harmful idea.</p><p> </p><p>It’s more painful realizing that this love had reached unconditional level. Hannibal didn’t want to compromise, and it’s okay. Will wouldn’t force him to.</p><p> </p><p>The dogs’ faces, to the first fish he ever caught. The ice-cold Atlantic, to his first kiss with Hannibal. Will took the knife in the middle, the one jagged with medium size. All the beautiful memories and images...Now he’d become one with them.</p><p> </p><p>The tip of the knife only met Will halfway before it fell to the floor. Hannibal’s eyes were bulging at the knife, at his hand that just slapped death away from Will. He didn’t see this coming.</p><p> </p><p>“Will?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stop me,” Will tasted his own tears. “I’ll do just one stab, and you take care of the rest. Turn me into the most beautiful dish you can imagine. That way I’ll never leave you.”</p><p> </p><p>That would be an honor. Will moved to reach another knife, but Hannibal had raced him, pushing the whole shelf away. Will uselessly fought in Hannibal’s arms, crying inside and out. Death must feel easier than this. </p><p> </p><p>“Will,” Hannibal choked. “The people that ever graced my dining table, didn’t cost the world any of its value. But you? I…”</p><p> </p><p>Will waited, while watching the stream started from Hannibal’s eyes. He wanted to know what he meant in Hannibal’s world.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to own you. I want to be your world.”</p><p> </p><p>“You already are,” Will stomped weakly. “I decided to be here, didn’t I? I decided to be yours. Loosen up your grip around me, Hannibal...You don’t have to hurt people to feel secure. I’m here and I’m yours, already.”</p><p> </p><p>It would take some time for Hannibal to understand. Will saw him struggling inside, when they’re out together with the dogs the next morning. Hannibal’s eyes were watching him closely, as if a car was parked on the street, waiting for Will to jump in and drive away.</p><p> </p><p>He really didn’t have to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Will whispered to Hannibal’s ear. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Winston was dancing around their feet, chasing his own shadow. They laughed at the foolishness before sharing a slow, needy kiss under the sun. Hannibal compromised, and Will was back fearing death again.</p><p> </p><p>There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>